A Task in London
by Legolas' Lova
Summary: Heiji, Ran, Kazuha, and the five detective children including Conan was taken to London 100 years ago. Japanese only


Note: Sorry, this story is in Japanese.  
  
??????????Gilraen?????~??????????????????.???37????????????????????????????? ?????????????????????????????!!?????????????????????????.(?) ------------------------------------ ??????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
??????: 1)?????? 2)?????? 3)??  
  
5?4? ???:?????~?! ???????????????????????????????(??)??????????? ???????????1?B?????????? ??:??????????????? ???:??!????????????????????????? ??:?~?????! ??:?~.???????????????. ???:????.(??) ??:??~?????????????! ??:????????!?????????? ??:?????????????????????????????????????????! ??:??????????.?????????????????????  
  
??? ??????????????????????? ??:????????? ???:?????? ??:???????! ?????????????????????????????????????????? ???:??????????????! ??:??~???????????????????????!(?) ??:?~~~~!???????????????????????? ??:????.?????? ???????????????????????? ???:????????????????????????? ?????????????????????? ???:????? ???:???????????????????? ??:??????. ?:?????????????????! ??:??!???????! ?????????????? ??:?????????????? ???:?????! ?????????????????????????????????????????? ????.??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????!????????!? ??????????????????????????????????????100????????????  
  
?????100?????????????????????????????????????~????????????????????????????? ???????REVIEW????????????  
  
???:?????. ??:????????. ??:????????? ?:???????????? ??:??????????????????? ??:???????????????????? ???:??????.?????????????????????? ??:?????. ???????????? ?:????!?????? ???:??????????????????????? ?????????? ?:????!! ?????????????????????????????????????????????211B??????????????????????????? ??????????????????????????????????????? ????:????????????????????? ???:?????????????. ????:?????????????????????????????????????????? ???:?? ????:????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????????????????????????????? ????:???????????? ???:????????????????????????????? ????:??? ?????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????????? ????:??????????????2002?????????????????????????????.??????????????????????? ???????????????????? ?:???????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??:??????????????????????????????? ????:??????????????????????????? ??:????????????????????????! ????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????'????- ????'????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????????????????????????????????????????????? ??:??????????? ?:???????'????-????'??????????????????????????.?????????~ ??:??????????????????????????????????? ?????????????????????????????-????? ???:???!?????! ?:?? ???:????.????????????????????????!??????????????????????- ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????. ??:Queen Victoria. ???:?. ??:??.???????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???:??.????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????????? ??????????????????? ????:????!????!????????????????????????????????????? ???:??????????? ????:??? ??:??????????!????????????????? ????:????????????????????? ??:??????????????????? ??:?????????????????? ?:???????????????????? ????:?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???:?????. ????:???.????????????????????????????????????-????????????? ?:?~~~~!! ????:?????????????????'???????'???????? ?:???????. ????:???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????'??????? '?????????????????????????????????????'???' ?????????????????????????????????????. ??:Tower of London. ????:?????????????????????????????????????????????-?????????????????????? ??????????????????????????????. ??:??????.?????????????????????????? ?:???????????????????????????????????. ????:??? ?:?????.?????????????????????????????????? ????:??? ??:??????????????????????????? ????:??????????? ?:??? ????:???????????????????????????????????? ??:?????. ????:?????????????????????????????????????????????? ??:?????????????????????. ????:??????????????????????????? ??????????????? ????:????????????. ????:??????????????. ????:????????????!????????????????!???????! ????:?????.?????????????.(?) ????:???.????????????????????? ????????????????????? ??:??! ??????????? ????????????????REVIEW??????? 


End file.
